


[Podfic] Mint Condition, Special Edition, Very Rare and Lined with Glitter by Jeyhawk

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris's friends sends him on a singles cruise to get over his not so recent break up. No one, least of all Kris, predicted he would end up falling for the entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mint Condition, Special Edition, Very Rare and Lined with Glitter by Jeyhawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mint condition, special edition, very rare and lined with glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115255) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mint_condition_special_edition_jeyhawk.mp3)

## Length:

00:59:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mint_condition_special_edition_jeyhawk-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 57.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mint_condition_special_edition_jeyhawk-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 29.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
